


Dazed and Scottish in Sexy Specs

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [53]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward situations, F/M, Love Declarations, Mothers and Daughters, Sequel, getting caught, heavy teen, not explicit, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Dazed and Confused," Rose and the Doctor attempt a romantic moment in Jackie's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and Scottish in Sexy Specs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellostarlight20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/gifts), [KTRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/gifts), [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> For jeeno2, who wanted an awkward moment, KTRose who thought "Dazed and Confused" needed the 'specs of sex' and I completely agree, and for hellostarlight20 who floated the idea for a sequel. Sometimes things just come together.
> 
> (Dazed and Confused immediately precedes this story in the 'Prompts and Requests' series.)

"Mum's gonna be gone for hours," Rose commented, plopping down on the sofa next to the Doctor, nearly upending the bowl of popcorn from his lap. 

"Oi!" he exclaimed. "She might be gone for hours but I don't think she'd appreciate movie theater butter all over the upholstery!"

"What's one got to do with the other?" 

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Never mind, what would you like to watch? Ooh, Muppet Movie?"

Rose very deliberately removed the popcorn bowl from the Doctor's lap, setting it on the coffee table. She smiled at him, tongue in teeth, resting her hand on his upper thigh. He gasped at the feel of her nimble fingers beginning to draw circles gently on his pinstriped trousers.

The minx. Ever since the werewolf, they'd enjoyed an intimate relationship. On the TARDIS, in the vortex, on distant planets.(Landing on Woman Wept had been a particular highlight. They'd been busy for hours before they left the TARDIS to view the frozen waves. And they made it to Barcelona but were much too occupied to look for noseless dogs. They'd save it for another trip.)

Ironically, they'd yet to shag on Rose's home planet. 

Rose appeared to be ready to check that particular planet off the list. He smirked. Rose captured his lips in a slow, deep snog that began with her sucking his lower lip and grazing it with her teeth and progressed to a full mapping of each other's mouths with stroking tongues. She went up on her knees then straddled him.

His ability to think clearly was rapidly flowing southward so he broke the kiss before he couldn't speak coherent sentences anymore. "Back to the TARDIS then?" he panted. It was parked in her bedroom. "Better to be safe...." Completely at odds with his words, his hand slipped under her loose sweatshirt and cupped her breast. No bra. She really did have plans. 

"No. Right here. Right on this sofa. Might be fulfilling a fantasy I've had since Christmas," she whispered in his ear. "You, here...wearing those specs?"

He grinned. "Yeah? The specs?" He had harbored a hope that she'd find those attractive in a sexy professor sort of way. 

Rose laughed, and he realized he had said "in a sexy professor sort of way" out loud. "Exactly like that," she encouraged. He fumbled the specs out of his jacket and put them on. She hummed happily, her hand traveling below his waistband. He moaned. "A sexy Scottish professor maybe?"

He chuckled then groaned as she moved her hands to his hair but replaced the wonderful friction by rocking her hips against his. "Aye, lassie," he gasped, a very aroused Scottish professor. He began to remove her "wee jumper" as he called it, warning her that he "canna take much more of this..."

As the door opened before either of them heard it. "Oi! You freaking damn barmy alien, get off of my daughter!"

"She'd be the one on me," he announced, still Scottish and quite unable to think. Rose moaned but not in a good way.

"Mum!" She hopped off the Doctor, and he quickly grabbed a throw pillow and put it in his lap. 

"I knew it! Ever since you disappeared that time! You two have been shaggin' all along!" The slapping hand was raised and ready.

Rose hopped up, adjusting her top. "Don't you dare hit him! And no, not since then....its been....more recent."

"And did you go changin' again? You sounded...like a Scotsman! What the 'ell do the pair of you....I don't...I don't want to know. Don't knock her up!" Jackie shouted.

"Mum! Enough! Stop!"

"I'm sorry, so sorry....we won't do this here ever again......you might have to let go of that fantasy, Rose...." He slapped his own hand over his mouth, realizing that the blood hadn't quite reached his brain yet after all. At least he'd reverted to his English accent. Rose covered her face with her hands.

"I. Don't. Need. To. Know," Jackie said dangerously and deliberately.

Her tone of voice eliminated the need for a pillow to cover up certain parts of him, and he stood up shakily, expecting the oncoming slap.

"M'sorry, Mum, this wasn't the best place for...this..." Rose began.Jackie interrupted Rose with an angry huff. Rose gazed at the Doctor. "...But we're together now. Properly together." Rose grasped the Doctor's hand and he entwined their fingers. "I hope you'll be happy for us. Or at least accept it."

No matter how awkward this moment had been, the Doctor couldn't look into Rose's eyes with anything other than affection. 

Jackie sat down weakly, all the slaps gone out of her. "That life you lead...scares me to death, it does. You keep her safe, Doctor. Just see that you do!"

"You have my word, Jackie. I...I love her," the Doctor promised. Rose gasped and squeezed his hand. "And maybe I should have told her that first, but the point stands," he laughed shakily.

"I love you, too, Doctor," Rose murmured.

"Well, any idiot who looks at you could see that. That's not what I worried about! Just...be safe! Take care of each other!" Jackie pleaded. "Oh...just...ah...keep it on the TARDIS! It's soundproofed, right?"

Rose burst out laughing and hugged her mother. 

"I'm going out. I'm getting us some curry takeaway. It will take about thirty minutes. Stay off of my sofa,". Jackie ordered, picking her keys up.  
Without another word, she turned on her heel and left.

"And they call me the Oncoming Storm," the Doctor muttered. "Welllll......about that fantasy, Rose Tyler."

"I can do without. We could take it back to the TARDIS," Rose decided. "We have twenty - eight minutes."

"Y'know, our TARDIS is pretty brilliant," he commented, leading her to her bedroom. 

"Is she now?"

"She loves you as much as I love you," he smiled.

"Then she loves you as much as I love you," Rose returned. Then she wrinkled her nose. "Is that us, the sickeningly sweet lovey-dovey couple?"

The Doctor kissed her. "I don't mind if you don't mind," he added. "But what I was trying to tell you....our TARDIS could recreate your mum's sofa in the library."

"Ooh," Rose exclaimed. "Could she?"

"Yep," he popped the "p". 

Rose laughed. "Well, leave on the glasses," she recommended.

They went over their allotted time by about ten minutes but the Doctor made up for it by paying Jackie back for the food and for taking the Tyler women out for breakfast the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> And just so you know...there's no Girl in the Fireplace drama in this universe, Rose and Sarah get along without being awkward about the Doctor, Mickey gets over Rose and they all live happily ever after!


End file.
